My Letters
by Salamence Rider
Summary: R2 SPOILERS! The reprocutions after a choice Bianca makes with Lelouch and how she and Gino deal with her choices. Starts off with letters between Gino and Bianca, then goes into the story. GinoxOC, implied LelouchxOC


**So this is my next story. It's set just after Zero's Requiem. Spoiler warning. It doesn't really have anything to do with my other stories, just something I had been thinking about in my English 101 class. Consider it a different twist from "Lost, So Lost", if you want to connect it to something else.**

**I don't own Code Geass, but I do own Bianca and another character, but I'll claim her at the end.**

**And please review, I love hearing from you guys!**

**One more thing: I had really cool-looking fonts picked out for the letters, but they didn't switch over. :( If you want those, I'll message them to you because it looks SOOOO much better with them.**

_Dear Bianca,_

_You haven't returned my calls, and I wanted to make sure that you were alright after what happened last week. Lloyd said that you haven't left your room since, and I'm getting worried about you. I hope that you'll call me soon or at least leave your room so that Lloyd can tell me you're doing okay…_

_Hope your fine and doing well. I'll stop by again later, and maybe you can come down to see me so that we can talk. Call me if you want, I just really want to make sure you're doing okay._

_Call me soon!_

_Gino Weinberg_

_Bi,_

_Bi, it's almost been a month and I still haven't seen or heard from you. Are you doing okay? I miss seeing you, and hope that you're doing okay. Lloyd said that you were doing just fine, just needed some more rest. I hope you're feeling well and that you'll contact me soon._

_Yours,_

_Gino Weinberg_

**Gino…**

**Sorry I've been out of touch. Things have been rough the last few days and I've needed to be alone to sort some stuff out. I'm doing fine, for the most part. We really need to talk, though. Can you come by my place around noon tomorrow? There's something I really need to tell you, so be ready. I'm sorry, for everything, though. I hope that you'll come over soon.**

**Please come…**

**Bianca Asplund**

* * *

I lay belly-up on my bed, totally exhausted. I had finally responded to one of Gino's 38 letters and sent the poor messenger boy that Gino had found. What was this, 1890? Anyway, I sent the boy on his way and stared up at the ceiling. I had taken to doing that a lot in the last month or so. Yep, a month of staring up at my ceiling. After Zero's Requiem, I had refused to leave my room. After three weeks of moping and throwing up every morning, Lloyd told me I needed to see a doctor. But since I was still refusing to leave my room he had to call one in. So last week Lloyd made me sit through all of the poking and prodding that Dr. Elena Jones, MD, had to deal out. What she told me afterward was…interesting. Me, an 18-year-old girl, was pregnant. The catch? I've only done it once and with one person: Lelouch vi Britannia, dead of 1 month. The next problem: he wasn't even my boyfriend at the time of his death, and I was in a relationship.

Yep, I was a skank, ho, whore, whatever slang you wanted to label me as. But I didn't care. We had loved each other, but he had loved something else more than me: his sister's ability to live in a safe, free world. I could see that, it was very like him. But that one time was enough: I was carrying his child. It explained everything: morning sickness, mood swings, cravings that were driving the staff mad, and the most obvious one: I missed my last period. I can't believe that I didn't see it coming. Anyway, I had waited a week and now I was ready to tell Gino, my current boyfriend and the one person that was able to put me back together after my memory loss.

That should be fun, shouldn't it?

I had dressed as normally as possible in jeans, an old t-shirt, and my hair falling loosely down my back until I did something with it. I wanted everything to seem normal. I didn't want him to think anything was out of sorts…even though everything seemed to be. It was 11:30 a.m., and I had moved from my bed to my vanity to brush out my long white hair. I was considering cutting it; having it long was getting to be a pain. But for now I was going to restrain it in my usual fashion: a long braid that ended close to my waist.

There was a soft knock on my door. "Bianca, are you ready to come out?" It was Lloyd's assistant/peace-keeper/whatever else he or I needed person, Cecile. She had been one of the first people I told, after Lloyd of course. She understood…after I had to tell her everything. "Gino should be here soon."

I stared at my reflection in the mirror for a while. I took a deep breath before spinning in the bench to face her. "I guess. How do I look?" I asked her.

She came over and rested a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You look lovely, Bianca. So have you thought about how you're going to tell him?"

I nodded before standing. "Yep. We're going to go out to the back yard, sit outside for a little bit, catch up, and then drop the bomb."

Cecile laughed. "Bianca, you haven't looked outside this morning, have you?" She went over to where the drapes were pulled over my large bay window. She pulled them back to reveal a gray sky that was unleashing a torrent of rain. "I'd re-think your plans."

I groaned and lay back on the bed. "I can't do this, Cecile. Tell Gino I started to feel sick again and to try again a different day."

That was when my worst nightmare appeared in the doorway. "I'm already here and Lloyd showed me up. Are you really feeling sick again?" Gino had appeared in the doorway, just after I had flopped back on the bed.

Cecile turned to face him. "She's fine, Gino. She wants to see you in here, if that's okay." She said before looking back at me. She pulled me into a sitting position and whispered fiercely in my ear, "Tell him today, or I will."

"Fine." I muttered back, standing. "You can go, Cecile; we'll behave."

She turned to leave and smiled at Gino as she did so. "Have a nice talk." She left, and we were alone.

Gino still stood on the threshold of my room. "Can I come in?"

I nodded and went back over to my bed. "Come on in; have a seat." I patted the spot next to me. He joined me on the bed as I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly. "So how've you been?"

He regarded me with big blue eyes that told me this small talk was pointless. "Good. I wish you'd of contacted me earlier though. Did you get my letters?"

"Yes, they're all on my desk."

"So then what took you so long?"

"I wasn't feeling too well for a little bit, Gino."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Gino, I wasn't really sick."

He knit his blonde eyebrows together. "So what was wrong?"

I took a deep breath, deciding to take the plunge. "I'm-uh…I'm…"

"Just spit it out, Bi!"

"I'm pregnant." Silence consumed us. Gino just kept blinking at me. After several minutes of this, I said, "Gino, please say something." I whispered softly.

"Who?"

"Lelouch. A few hours before he…was killed. He had invited me into his room and…"

"And you slept with him." Gino finished calmly.

"Are you mad?"

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes…more than anything."

"And did you love Lelouch?"

This was hard. "Gino, I love both of you; I always will. Lelouch…we had this connection. The love I felt-feel-for him is totally different than how I feel about you."

He moved closer to me and I closed my eyes; expecting the worst. It never came. Instead, he pulled me onto his lap and cradled me. That was when I realized that I was crying softly. "Shhh…Bi, it's okay."

"What did I do to deserve you?" I mumbled into his chest, where I had buried my face.

"What do you mean?"

"Gino, most guys would freak out, yell, throw stuff and act like jerks if I told them what I just told you. Most would call me names…or hit me…or…I don't know." More tears fell from my eyes, staining Gino's white uniform.

He gently stroked the back of my head. "I'd never do that to you, Bianca. Don't ever think that I'd act like that. Is that why you waited so long? You were afraid I'd hurt you?"

"Actually, I just found out a week ago. I was trying to find a good way to tell you since I found out." I said with a laugh. "But I was a little scared."

He pulled me closer, hugging me tightly. "Never be scared of me, alright? Never. I'll never do anything to hurt you." He repeated.

I ducked my head under his chin and rested the side of my face over his chest and Gino rested his chin on top of my hair. "Thank you, Gino…thank you…"

I felt him pull us down onto my bed, still encasing my body in his arms. "I'll always love you, Bianca Renee Asplund." He whispered in my ear over and over again, coaxing me to sleep.

**Ten Months Later…**

I stood next to a white crib, aimlessly spinning mobile decorated with soft pinks and shapes. I was staring down at a little black haired girl wrapped in pink. Marianna Renee Lamperouge-Weinberg lay asleep under a white blanket. She was two months old today. I loved to just sit and watch her sleep. Asleep, she vastly resembled the pictures of her namesake, Marianna vi Britannia. Awake, she reminded me of her father, Lelouch. He'd live on now, even though he was gone.

A firm arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close and yanking me out of my stupor. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Whispered Gino from behind me.

I smiled to myself and leaned into his chest. "I can't help it. I love watching her sleep…and just watching her."

He planted a kiss on top of my head. "Yes, but you weren't sleeping well BEFORE she was born, you can't afford to skip out."

I turned to face him, his arm pulling me closer. "I'll be fine." I stretched up on my tiptoes and kissed his nose.

"Please come back to bed."

I gave him a pathetic pouty face. "Just a few more minutes…"

"Bi, she'll be here in the morning." He laughed quietly.

"Please?"

Gino swept me into his arms, carrying me out, still pouting. "Or you can come to bed." He carried me out of the room and into the hallway.

"Fine." I curled into his chest as he carried me into the room we shared. By the time we were in the room, my eyes had drifted shut and I was nearly asleep. Quickly, after Gino had put me down and I'd curled back into him, I was over taken by sleep, dreaming of my new life.

Fin…

**So that's the end, and this is where I lay partial claim to Marianna Lamperouge-Weinberg. Poor girl…**

**Anyway, please review!!**

**~Kayla**


End file.
